A Leader's Rants
by Lilas
Summary: This time, it's Ryo's thoughts my wacky mind explores! (a bit of Rowen bashing but in a good way! I love Rowen too!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!)


Disclaimer

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Ronin Warriors, so go skip around the yellow brick road… (don't ask)

Author's note: ANOTHER JOURNAL!!! I dunno if this is as funny as the others… You tell me. Well, don't forget to review guys!!!! Luv ya all! 

***

A Leader's Rants

By Lilas

Dear Piece of Paper,

My name is Ryo Sanada, I'm 25 years old and I'm in a new show called Samurai Troopers (Ronin Warriors in the American version) and I… HATE IT!!!! No really, how the fuck am I supposed to play a 15 year old, immature leader when I'm 25 years old, engaged and millionaire!!! It doesn't make any sense! Worst of all is that I have to act with that Hashiba punk when I had vowed never to work with him!!! (Let's just say I've had bad experiences with the kid… But he deserved that black eye!) *sighs* Anyway, I better go… But I swear that if that kid annoys me again, I will punch him, not in the eye, but somewhere that hurts even more…

Ryo.

***

Dear Piece of Paper,

They gave me a tiger to work with… A tiger!!! I don't mind tigers but I'm ALLERGIC TO CAT HAIR!!!! How am I supposed to stay on stage with a tiger when I'm allergic to it? So they decided they'd put him on screen the least possible time so I would be able to actually survive through it… I almost punched Hashiba today, but Sage stopped me on time. That guy is cool… There's also this girl that we have to work with, her name is Mia, and I think Sage is in love with her… Anyway, in other news, my fiancée called and she said she missed me a lot and that she couldn't wait for May 23rd… That's when we're getting married… Wow, married. It's such a big word with such few letters… Well, I better go to sleep so I can actually wake up for the shooting tomorrow.

Ryo.

***

Dear Piece of Paper,

I think I forgot to mention this before, but I hate the color red… I love blue, purple, yellow, but I hate red! Now, guess what color the writers gave me for the armor!! YES! RED!!!!! Is it so much to ask to have blue?! BLUE!!! Yeesh! That's all I wanted… Really! I mean, I'm the main character! I should get the color I WANT!!! Ok, ok , ok…. I will not cry…. I will not cry… I'm sorry about the tear stains, but I couldn't hold it in… It's all I ever wanted though… To wear blue as the main character… not red!! *sniffles* So anyway, today I met the guy that plays the bad guy that I'm supposed to kill and he seemed kinda creepy… I mean, he's a FLOATING HEAD!!! But the Warlord called Sehkmet was really nice! He gave a couple of hints on what to do for my wedding day over a cup of hot cocoa in his trailer… His wife is very pretty too! I mean, the pic I saw was her in a swim gear, so… hehehe… ANYWAY! I better go, ciao!

Ryo.

***

Dear Piece of Paper,

How do you tell a woman to BACK OFF without hurting her feelings? Especially since you have a lot of screen play with her? I mean, I don't want to announce to everyone I'm engaged ('cause Hashiba will annoy the hell outta me) but I wanna tell Mia to back off… I mean, she's been drooling all over me (literally sometimes, especially in the part I'm shirtless) and it was… Well… Disturbing!!! Not to mention Anubis, another warlord, is a real pain in the ass... He's all snobby and thinks he's the king of the world. God I wish I could kill him!!! But no, because even though I'm the main character, I don't get to decide ANYTHING IN THIS SERIES!!!! NOT EVEN WHAT MY COLOR IS GOING TO BE!!!!! This is so unfair… I… I better go before I cry again. I think I'll go walk around the rose garden outside my trailer.

Ryo.

***

Dear Piece of Paper,

I know it's been along time since I last wrote, but I've just been really frustrated lately… Today was the last shoot and I say AMEN to THAT!!! And guess what!! I punched him!!! Yes! He was making way too much of fun of my past love life, so, when the last scene was over, I punched him in the face and then kicked him in the gut! It felt GOOD! The tiger licked me and I started sneezing, so that I was bad 'cause I almost started an asthma attack, but they took him away in time… And what's best is that the writers left me in my BLUE sub-armor! AT LAST!!! You know, now that I think about it, besides me having to play a 15 year old and that girl drooling all over me, this series wasn't so bad… I kind of liked it! Today is May 4th and I'm going home to get ready for the marriage… And I'm guessing this is my last entry too. My wife thinks it's girlish to keep a journal, but I like it… Well, anyway, I better get going, taxi is here! (Yeah I know, me, millionaire taking a CAB!!!)

Ryo! ^-^ 


End file.
